Smart robotic cleaners may usually suck up dust or collect garbage from the floor to be cleaned, and furthermore, they may move within a certain range automatically without a user's manual instruction. This type of smart robotic cleaners is generally equipped with an intelligent electronic control unit, multiple sensors for detecting and actuators for moving. Sensors could detect obstacles or dirt, and provide feedback to the intelligent control unit. The intelligent control unit issues commands of actions to the actuators according to the detected data. Thus, smart robotic cleaners could clean the areas to be cleaned and change their moving directions automatically at the same time.
However, the current smart robotic cleaners generally have only one working mode, e.g., either sweeping mode or vacuuming mode. Those two working modes are typically not integrated in one robotic cleaner, and hence the applicable scope is too narrow.